A device that not only merely receives broadcasts but can be connected to a network such as the Internet and used to browse Web sites has been proposed as a display apparatus such as a digital liquid crystal television receiver (see JP HEI10-136275A for example).
Also, a so-called multi-display system has been proposed in which a plurality of display apparatuses are vertically and horizontally arranged and each display apparatus can display video or the like of an area corresponding to the position where the display apparatus is arranged (see JP 2005-37630A for example).
However, for example, Web sites cannot be browsed using only a display apparatus with no function of receiving the Internet, and therefore, another external device such as a personal computer (PC) connected to the Internet is required to be separately connected through a cable. Also, when implementing the multi-display system, an external device such as a PC is required to be connected in order to input control signals or image signals to the display apparatus.
It is conceivable to install more terminals in the housing of the display apparatus in order to support to an Internet connection or input of control signals from an external device, but there are also calls not to install too many terminals in the housing, in a case of the display apparatus for business use, for example.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention have proposed that a display apparatus incorporate an expansion slot unit with an expansion slot into which an expansion board can be inserted, for example, in order to directly insert a PC board so as to use content for PC only with the display apparatus.
However, generally, various electronic components such as a power source board connected to a terminal for the connection to a power source, a pair of left and right inverter circuit boards connected to a backlight of a display panel, a main board connected to a terminal group including an external input and the like are housed inside a display apparatus. Accordingly, there are cases where sufficient space for further incorporating an expansion slot unit cannot be secured depending on the size of the display apparatus.
In particular, the inverter circuit board generates much heat during operation, and, therefore, it is thought that when the expansion slot unit is arranged to overlap the inverter circuit board, the heat affects the expansion slot unit and the expansion board inserted thereinto.
Also, the power source board generates heat, and, therefore, the expansion slot unit cannot be arranged to overlap the power source board. In addition, it must be taken into consideration, when implementing a multi-display system, that display apparatuses are installed in a vertical attitude in which the longitudinal direction is vertical as well as in a horizontal attitude in which the longitudinal direction is horizontal, such that the display apparatuses display image surfaces in a vertical direction as well as in a horizontal direction depending on the arrangement or the like.